The present invention relates to modified polyolefin copolymers and process for its production. The modified polyolefin is prepared by reacting a polyolefin grafted with an unsaturated carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof with a polar polymer having epoxy groups.
Heretofore, the improvement of polyolefin in adhesion to metals, glass fiber, and polymers have been accomplished by grafting a polyolefin with a compound having polar groups, e.g., an unsaturated carboxylic acid such as maleic anhydride and acrylic acid, or by reacting further the resulting modified polyolefin with monomer or oligomer of amines, alcohols, or epoxy compounds.
However, modified polyolefins thus produced have disadvantages. Namely, the quantity of functional groups introduced into the modified polyolefin is too small to provide sufficient adhesion, particularly durable adhesion. In addition, such modified polyolefins are such that the part where grafting takes place is low in molecular weight (weight-average molecular weight hereinafter); therefore, they do not improve the compatibility of a polyolefin and a polar polymer when used as a compatibility improving agent.